


There For You

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: When Yuri places second at Skate Canada, he returns to Russia upset and disappointed with himself. After a rough practice, Mila tries to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yuri Plisetsky Week!!! Time to celebrate my son! 
> 
> This fic is for Day 2's prompt of "Family and Friends" and I'm using this [YOI Kink Meme prompt](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt:%20002) since I've had my eye on it for a while. I really like the friendship between Yuri and Mila so I like to write it as much as I can. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think in the comments!

Yuri hit the ice. Hard. For some reason, he wasn’t hitting any of his quads today. How did he even fail a quad Salchow? This was his first practice since returning to St Petersburg after Skate Canada and the fact it was not going well was an understatement.

He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up, knowing there was going to be _another_ bruise to go with the others he had already collected throughout today’s practice.

“Yuri! Take a break and clear your head,” Yakov ordered from the other side of the boards. The coach was not pleased with what he was seeing. It was so uncharacteristic of Yuri.

“I don’t have time for a break,” he called back, getting to his feet. “I have to keep going until it’s perfect.”

Yakov wouldn’t budge. “I said take a break before you seriously hurt yourself.”

Yuri glared back at him. The Rostelecom Cup was less than a month away and Yuri needed all the practice time he could get in so could make it to the top of the podium. That’ll show Yuuri and JJ. But as he stared at his coach, he knew he couldn’t win this one.

“Fine,” he growled.

He skated over to the door and snatched the guards from Yakov’s hands. After grabbing his water bottle and phone, he made his way back to the locker room to be alone.

As Yuri walked back there, he didn’t notice the pair of eyes watching him from across the rink.

Yuri entered the locker room and dropped down onto one of the benches. He pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and took a sip of water.

After scrolling through his phone for a few minutes, he heard the door open. Yuri kept his head down as he heard whoever it was approach him, soon realizing it was Mila as she sat down on the bench. What did she want?

“Everyone has an off day, Yuri. Don’t push yourself too much and overdo it,” she said.

“I can have an off day when my senior debut doesn’t depend on it,” Yuri said, tight lipped. He didn’t know why this was so hard for everyone else to understand.

Mila was quiet as she gazed at him. She remembered how sad and disappointed Yuri looked on the podium when he took silver. Despite always aspiring for that gold medal, most skaters would be happy to get silver at their first senior level event. It was a huge accomplishment to get on that level with the older skaters so quickly. But Yuri Plisetsky wasn’t most people.

That had to be what was bothering him so much right now.

Mila slowly scooted closer to Yuri until she was right next to him. “The season has only just begun. You still have plenty of time to prove yourself,” she said, her voice gentle and unlike her usual teasing tone she used with him.

Yuri glanced her way before looking down at the floor. “I just thought I would have done better. Maybe if I had gotten to spend more time with Viktor then –”

“You don’t need Viktor,” Mila cut in, her tone firm.

Yuri turned back to her, surprised by her words. “He still made me a promise he didn’t keep.” Despite his best efforts to get over it, he was still a little bitter about Viktor choosing the other Yuuri over him.

“Perhaps but we both know how he can be. Besides, I think it’s for the best that you came back here on your own without him.”

“And why is that?”

Mila leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and met his gaze. “Ever since you came back from Japan, you’ve had this different attitude towards your skating. There’s this new drive in you that wasn’t there before when you just relied on your natural talent. You’ve become a fighter and you’re not going to let anyone stand in your way. Without Viktor here, on or off the ice, you’re pushing yourself more to be better,” she said.

Yuri let the words sink in for a minute. It was different having Mila being this real and sincere with him but he appreciated it nonetheless. Her words helped ease some of the tension that had built up during practice, though he still had some worries on his mind.

“But,” Mila continued, “You’re teetering towards pushing yourself too hard. Yakov is right when he says you can seriously hurt yourself.”

Yuri knew she was right, as well as Yakov, but that’s what came with the sport. There was always the chance to get injured but it was the risk he was willing to take. “I have to keep getting better,” he said.

“And what will you do when you take a bad fall in practice and you’re put out of competition? What if you have to take a whole season off?” Mila pushed, trying to get Yuri to see the bigger picture. The last thing she wanted to see what him injure himself so early on in his career and it affect the rest of it, or worse put him out entirely.

Yuri looked away. “I have to get better and keep going for my family. Otherwise, we can’t afford my mom’s care,” he said quietly, his main concern finally coming out.

He knew a lot of people assumed he was so determined to win simply for the glory and other selfish reasons, but that was hardly the case. Minus what he needed for skating, the prize money from medaling all went straight to his grandpa to help take care of his mother. The senior division offered more than juniors so Yuri was set on getting that gold medal prize money for her.

Yuri felt Mila’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him toward her. He didn’t even try to fight it as he settled into the embrace. It was comforting and Yuri hadn’t realized how much he needed it.

Mila gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm. This wasn’t something a fifteen-year-old should have to worry about. He didn’t talk about his family much so Mila didn’t know exactly why Yuri’s mother required medical care, but she wasn’t going to be nosy and ask. If he wanted to talk about it, she’d wait for him to do so.

“You can’t help your mom if you can’t skate and she’s not going to hold it against you if you don’t win gold. You just have to go out there and do your best.”

Yuri sat there and didn’t say anything, just taking in everything she had said. It was actually nice to be able to talk to someone about his worries instead of holding them in all the time. But things were starting to get too touchy feely.

“I still want to kick JJ’s ass though,” Yuri said, pulling away from her.

Mila chuckled. “I bet you do and you’ll get your chance next month in Moscow. I think you can do it.” She stood up and turned to look down at him, putting her hands on her hips. “So, you ready to get back out there?”

Yuri looked up at her and nodded.

They exited the locker room together and made their way back to the rink. Yakov eyed them as Yuri stepped back on the ice.

“Are you ready to continue now?” Yakov asked. Yuri nodded and waited for instruction. “Good. Start back at the top of your long program.”

Yuri moved into his starting position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After collecting himself, he opened his eyes and began.

He was able to land his jumps. Some were a little shaking still from his sore muscles and he may have touched down once or twice, but he still landed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Since episode two, my headcanon was always that Yuri's mother died when he was young and that's why he was raised by his grandpa and we get no mention of his mother. Since Kubo said on one of the blu-ray commentaries that Yuri's mother is actually alive, I decided to adjust my headcanon a little for this fic. I still prefer my original one but I'm okay to play with this one. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/158515014671/there-for-you).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
